What do I do now?
by PeachyQ73
Summary: The Vampire Senate has summoned Kaname. What is Kaname forced to do to keep his love alive. Yaoi, meaning male/male relationship and mpreg. The epilogue is up 'Take time for us' rated M for lemon meringue pie.


**A/N:** This is a one shot. There will be a rated M epiloge after this story for those who are interested. This one shot is rated T. Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome, but no flames please unless you like smores.

**Warning:** Yaoi, meaning male/male relationship and mpreg. If you don't like it, please don't read. You have been warned. This story deal with OC'ness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK or any of the characters. My plot bunnies own this story and they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their stories. I own nothing. All honors for the original story and characters go to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** The Vampire Senate has summoned Kaname. What is Kaname forced to do to keep his love alive.

** What do I do now?**

He didn't understand any of this. How could this have happened? They were so happy together, been together for the last five years after the graduated from the Academy. Now his lover tells him that, after all that was said and done, it's over. Why? Just last week Kaname had sworn that he loved him, and nothing would separate them. Now here he is, standing in the middle of their room, and Kaname telling him it's over. He had made arrangements for Zero to move into an apartment and begin a new life. Zero could feel through the bond they shared that something was off, but he couldn't tell what. Kaname was shutting himself off from him. His heart is breaking. None of this makes any sense to him. "Why are you doing this. You said you loved me; that we would always be together. THAT NOTHING WAS GOING TO SEPARATE US! Why?" Finally, he can't take it anymore. He runs out of their room, out the front door, and into the surrounding woods. He ran as long and as far as he could go, until his legs wouldn't carry him anymore. He collapsed on the ground and sobbed his breaking heart out. He cried and cried until he had no more tears left. His world turned upside down in a matter of a few hours. He had come home to tell him the best news possible, only to find that Kaname had packed his bags and told him it was over. What is he going to do now? How did this happen? Why doesn't Kaname love me anymore? He takes a deep breath, trying to think. _'First thing I need to do, I figure out whether I'm going to tell him or not. He has the right to know, but since he is kicking me out, do I tell him and hope he changes his mind? Or do I just leave and not say anything.' _He has decided not to tell Kaname about their child or that he was two months pregnant. If Kaname was going to end their relationship, he wasn't going to try to trap him into staying. He would go and have their baby without him. The only thing left to do is go and tries to figure out what he had done wrong, but not yet. Zero had to wait a bit first before he had to head back… only to be sent to his new home, away from Kaname.

Kaname's pov

I hate doing this to Zero. He was so hurt when I told him it was over. The pain of heart break coming through the bond we share

**Flashback~~**

The Senate had summoned him earlier this evening. When he arrived they handed him a few photos of him and Zero. He thought he was keeping their secret safe, but the truth was right before him. His heart crumbled to ashes in his chest. Ichio looked at Kaname with great joy. He would do anything to hurt and break the Kuran prince since he had declined his proposition as mate. Kaname knew all he wanted was power and his blood. Kaname wanted love in a mate. He wouldn't have had that with Ichio, plus he didn't love him.

Now, he was sitting here, holding pictures of him with Zero. Some of these pictures were VERY revealing. Wait… these are from their bedroom closet. Who could have taken pictures from their bedroom closet and not alerted them to an intruder? Unless, it was one of his servants. Right now, that didn't matter. He would deal with that at another time. "Kaname-Sama, we have allowed you to have fun with this 'PET' (Ichio spat), but we believe it's time for you to settle down, however, I'm afraid you will have to do so without your pet. In a week's time we expect to receive an invitation to a ball to announce your engagement to Sara-Sama, your betrothed since childhood. Kaname was beside himself. First, he had already told Sara that he was calling off the engagement to her and second, it was common practice for mated couple's who did not love each other to have pets or lover's for some. He can't tell this body, the Senate, that he is already mated to Zero. "You seem to be unnaturally attached to this pet of yours. If you are unable to get rid of him, we will help you to get rid of him." There was and evil gleam in Ichio's eye as he said this last part. Kaname understood well what that meant. Send Zero on his way or they would kill him. Kaname had to fight to keep his cool. Get rid of Zero? He loved Zero. He would die a slow and painful death if anything happened to him. Right now, he didn't see any way out of this mess. He knew better then to try to run and hide with Zero. They would be found and then they would torture Zero, in front of him. They have done it before with others.

On they way home half an hour later, he realized he needed to figure out 1) how they were able to get those pictures and kill the one responsible and 2) how to get out of this situation and get Zero back by his side where he belongs. For the time being though, he would insure a safe place for Zero to stay. He was not looking forward to what he had to do.

**End of Flashback~~**

Now, he sits here, unsure of what to do. Zero ran off after telling him they were thrue. He could have told him what was really going on. How ever, at this point in time, that didn't seem like a good idea. He has no idea how the Senate got those pictures, but it really seems as if one of his servants has betrayed him. He couldn't risk Zeros life like that. With that thought, he realized that if he went to run after Zero, who ever the spy was, would report that event to the Senate. He couldn't have that. For the time being, the spy will have to stay in place. He would also need to find a way to contact Cross, now acting president of the association, and apprise him of the situation. He will need Cross's help to watch over and protect Zero. He goes to the association regularly, so that shouldn't be a problem. Mean while, he had to keep up the pretense of getting Zero into his own lace, so he had Zero's stuff sent to the apartment he arranged for. A few hours later when Zero still hadn't returned, Kaname sent Seiren out to look for Zero. He was concerned, more than concerned actually. He was frantic. Seiren came back with a reluctant Zero, who was scowling at her. When Kaname kept looking at Zero, unable to say anything Zero spoke up to break the uncomfortable silence. "So, where is my stuff? Did you send it all off already? Are you in that much of a hurry to get rid of me?" Zero was trying to come off sarcastic, but the wince and the look on Kaname's face said he had hit it right on the nail. "You really did send it off already. Tell me something, when did you realize you were getting tired of me? Was it last week when you promised nothing was going to separate us and the thought made you sick? You know what? Never mind! It doesn't matter now. But I do want to know something. Did you ever really love me or were you using me to get your jollies and rocks off?" Standing there for a couple of minutes and no answer from Kaname, Zero turns and starts to head for the door. He stops before he walks out and stands there for a few extra minutes. Without turning around, Zero tell him goodbye, and then walks out. Seiren takes Zero to his new apartment and drops him off.

Right after Zero leaves, Kaname goes to the shower, where he could cry his heart out. He misses his silver haired hunter and desperately wants him back, to hold him close; to never let go. However, if he doesn't resolve this problem with the Senate, he will loose Zero forever and that is **NOT **an option, but for right now, he will allow himself to cry over this.

**Three months later**, Kaname walks into Crosses office to check up on Zero, as he has been doing since Zero left. He can't go see his beloved yet, but his making great strides towards his goal. At the moment, he is concerned. He hasn't caught a fresh sent trail of Zero for the last two weeks and he's come to find out why. "Kaname-kun, how are you doing?" Kaname looks at the man, feeling a little exasperated. "I'm fine, but I would like to know where Zero is. I have not caught sent of him for two weeks." At this Cross struggles with what to tell him. Zero made him promise not to tell Kaname about their child or even that Zero had moved out of the apartment that Kaname put him in. For the time being, Zero moved into a condo that's on the coast, belonging to a friend. He wanted a fresh start away from Kaname and reminders of where they had been together. He also needed to be able to go through this pregnancy without alerting Kaname. Three weeks ago, Zero's he started showing his baby bump too much, and took an extended leave from the association. Cross was left to deal with Kaname when he came looking for answers. "Kaname-kun, Zero is on a leave for while. He has been having a hard time focusing on work lately and will return when he's ready." None of this was a lie, just not the whole truth. This helped Kaname relax a little and knowing that someone is always watching Zero helps to set his mind at ease.

**Two months later, **Kaname is angry at Cross. Zero still hasn't returned to the association and Cross keeps telling him nothing more then he's still on leave, and that he's fine. Zero can't be 'fine' if he's still on leave. Kaname walks into Cross's office without knocking and stands in front of his desk. "Cross, where is Zero? Don't tell me he's fine and still on leave. I know Zero loved being a hunter and he wouldn't just disappear for five months unless something is wrong. Has something happened to him. I want you to tell me where Zero is." Cross looks at him, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and simply states, "I can't tell you. He made me promise not too in case you ever ask. I promised to keep an eye on him, to keep him safe, and I am doing just that." "I also now know that Zero moved out of the apartment I moved him into. Where did he move to?" Kaname received the same answer. At the moment, he wanted to jump across the desk and force Cross to tell him everything, but he knew better. Cross won't ever answer without Zero's approval and he's not likely to give it. Kaname looked at Cross and simply stated, "I won't be coming back until Zero comes back. IF anything should happen to him, I expect to be notified immediately." With that said, Kaname walked out to send Seiren out to find Zero.

**Zero's pov**

Mean while, Zero had been getting regular reports from Cross about what's been going on with Kaname. In the beginning, he didn't want to hear about anything that had to do with that damned pureblood, but as time went on, he just had to know. He was a sad, sad person. But as time went on, Zero started to get more and more confused by what he was hearing from Cross. Kaname had said it was over, that Kaname was through with him. From what he was hearing from Cross, Kaname came in every week asking about him, like he still cared, which didn't make any sense. At first he was hopeful that Kaname changed him mind. He was still angry, but hopeful. Now, three months later, he was disappointed… and still angry. 'Why was he so cold to me when he kicked me out, but he keeps going to check up on me by way of Cross?' It just doesn't make any sense, but he doesn't want to think about it. It would hurt too much. Just then the phone rings and it's Cross. "Zero-kun, how are you feeling today?" " I'm feeling five months pregnant and ready to have this kid at this point. Do me a favor and save the pleasantries. What happened with Kaname?" He's disappointed with himself for even asking such a question about the father of his child and yet he couldn't stop himself. "If I know Kaname-kun as well as I think I do, you may have a problem.." Zero's heart sank. That's not what he wanted to hear. Any problem with Kaname is not what he wants to deal with. Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes, each waiting for the other's response. Finally, Zero asks Cross what he meant by that. "Kaname-kun seems worried that your on an extended leave and that you moved somewhere else. I believe he may try to locate you." To this, Zero's reply was, "If Kaname cared anything about me, I just might believe that. However I don't. But let's say you're right and he does come looking for me. I would like to see him try."

**Another three months later**, Zero had long figured out that Kaname hadn't found him or that he just didn't care to try. He was sitting in a chair by the back patio looking out. He hasn't left the condo since he had gotten so huge. He feels he's as large as a house and the only advantage to that was that his belly made a good table for him to put his plate on. Zero was starting to get scared. He had one more month before he's supposed to dear the baby. He had heard about other mother's delivery and the idea of going at it alone scared the shit out of him. Send him up against 20 or 30 level E vampires gone insane, but to go into labor and give birth alone…The closer he got to his time the angrier he became at Kaname. Zero still hadn't been able to figure out what he did wrong. What Zero doesn't know is that at that very moment, Kaname was face to face with the Senate. He finally had enough to get them to back off. "Gentlemen, five months ago, I was presented with an envelope and an ultimatum. Leave my 'PET' (he spat) and marry Sara, or something would happen to Zero. He threw down on the table, in front each member, an envelope. He watched some look with confusion as they pull out the contents, others eyes grew wide and a hint of fear. Ichio, looked up from his envelope to ask the meaning of all of this. "It's simple really. You will no longer interfere with my life or anyone one in it, or I will be fulfill my promise to each of you. All of you have some kind of resemblance of something you each hold very dear be it families or companies. I am now in the position to do what I want to any of you if you dare to oppose or threaten me again. I am calling off the engagement to that loveless, faithless bitch Sara and bringing Zero, my mate, back." They all looked shocked by what Kaname had said. He got up to leave and heads for his limo. He left Seiren behind this time to deal with the spy back at home, which happened to be one of the maids. He climbs inside the limo and tells the driver to head to the coast where Seiren's report about Zero said he was. He then calls Seiren and tells her to go ahead and deal with the maid problem as she sees fit, then hangs up.

The next morning, Zero is in the kitchen fixing breakfast. He had been having problems sleep last night with his back hurting no matter what position he was lying in. He finally had enough and got up, but now, he's in the kitchen at the stove when one of those stupid braxton-hicks contractions hits. He bends over the counter and moans softly as he waits for it to stop. _'God, I have to put up with this for another month?' _He was thankful that he had found a charm that would help him to block Kaname from feeling what was really going on. He didn't want to see that bastard. Finally, it was over and he needed to finish breakfast. Twenty minutes later, he sits down to eat breakfast when there's a knock at the door. _'Who the hell can that be? No one has ever come to visit him except Cross, but arrangements are always made ahead of time.' _He yells just a minute as he gets up from the table and begins to waddle to the door.

Before he opens the door, he checks the peephole in the door, and to his utterly shocked to see Kaname standing there. Without opening the door he asks in a menacing voice, "What are you doing here Kuran?" He saw Kaname wince. "I came here to talk to you Zero. I need to explain what happened. Why I did what I did. Please let me in so we can talk?" Zero desperately wanted to know why, but was scared to let Kaname in. If he did, then Kaname would know that Zero was pregnant. He was afraid if Kaname saw him, he would take their baby away from him. He couldn't have that. "NO! I don't want to see you or hear what you have to say. You have made it clear enough. You were tired of me, and never really loved me. That's all the explanation I need." "No, Zero. You need to know what really was going on. I couldn't run the risk of letting you know the truth. Let me in so I can explain everything." "No, go away Kuran." "Zero, if you don't open this door and let me in, I will break it down to get to you." Zero knew Kaname never makes empty threats, so he reluctantly unlocked the door and opened it.

Kaname burst into the condo to give Zero a hug and beg forgiveness, when he was stopped. His eyes went wide as he saw Zero's very large and obvious pregnant belly. "Zero?", was all he could manage. Then he looked up and saw tears streaming down his face. Tears and… was that fear too? Why? "Please Kaname, don't take our baby away from Me.", was all he could manage in a weak whisper. Oh shit! The baby was his. Zero was pregnant when he kicked him out. Now he felt like a low life piece of shit that deserved the worse thing to happen to him. Zero, his beloved Zero, had been dealing with this without him for…how long? "How far along are you?" Zero, looks down at the floor before he whispers "Eight months. I found out the day you kicked me out." Kaname realized that Zero was already two months pregnant when that happened.

Kaname couldn't stand anymore. He fell to his knees, looking down in shame, with tears streaming down his face. He was full of anguish. Zero had been dealing with this all alone because of him. Why? Why didn't Zero tell him? Without voicing the questions, he knew. Zero didn't have a chance to tell him, wasn't given one and Kaname had told him they were through. Zero was stunned. Kaname was now kneeling on the floor, head hung down and… he could smell tears coming from Kaname. Stunned and confused, he says, "Kaname: wha…" Zero doesn't get a chance to finish his question before Kaname begins to blubber, his practiced speech, and apology gone out the window. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry my love. The Senate summoned me that night. They threatened if I didn't comply, they would have tortured you before they killed you. They wanted me to break off our relationship, so that I could marry Sara. I found a way to get them to back off, before I had to marry that heartless creature. Please come back to me, come home, I need you. I know I don't deserve you or you love, but I can't live without you anymore. These last months have been hell without you…please"

Zero couldn't take it anymore. He knelt in front of Kaname and took him into his arms as much as he could. He begins to shush him and tell him it will be all right. He told Kaname that he would move back in with him. As much as he was still angry with Kaname for what happened, he would never want to see him a broken man, and that is what he was at the moment. But, if Kaname thinks to try to kick him out again, he still has his Bloody Rose. Kaname holds Zero as if his life depends on it, for that is what it seemed like to him, but he savors having his love and his mate back.

**The next month, **Zero is in the kitchen fixing breakfast. He was thinking about the last month. Things seem to be back to the way things were when that whole mess started seven months ago. He's happy, but still skeptical of the happiness they have. He's afraid something will come up that will force them to break apart again. He's also very excited their baby should be coming any day. He calls Kaname, announcing that breakfast is ready. He sits down at the table and sees Kaname coming to sit next to him. They eat and talk about plans for the day, when Zero feels a painful pressure in his stomach. He gasps and holds onto the table, causing Kaname to run up to him in alarm. "Zero, what is it? What's wrong?" "Don't worry about it. It's just one of those stupid braxton-hicks contractions I told you about." "No Zero, that's not what this was, but to be sure, we need to start timing your contractions if you have another one." Fifteen minutes later, Zero has another contraction when they were getting ready to take a shower together. Kaname starts to time the contraction. This goes on for the next couple of hours and Zero now knows he going into labor. This is the real thing. Soon, they would be hold their baby, and he can't wait.

That after noon, Zero's contractions are now five minutes apart and they leave for the hospital. When they arrive, Zero is wheeled up to his room. Just as he was getting help to transfer from the wheel chair to the bed, another contraction hits and his water breaks. Minutes later, his next contraction practically makes Zero standing up and yelling at Kaname, about how unnatural for a male to become pregnant, let alone be able to birth a child like any other female out there. Kaname tries very hard not to laugh, but he knew if he didn't it just might be the last thing he did for a VERY LONG TIME. Hours later, the doctor encourages Zero to continue to push lightly since the baby is crowning. Kaname's hand has already been squeezed to dust and Zero just won't let go. When the baby does come out, the doctor announces a boy and asks what the name should be. "Onyx Maki Kuran." They were so very proud and happy.

The nurses were cleaning and weighing the baby, when Zero felt another contraction. He moans and calls for the doctor who was filling in Zero's charts. The doctor goes up to Zero and examines him. Kaname is frantic, wondering what was wrong. The doctor announces that they have another baby on the way and wants to hurry and join big brother. Kaname was in shock. Twins? They were having twins. He might have had to sit down if Zero didn't have another contraction. He snapped out of his thoughts as alarms start to sound, warning the doctor and Kaname something was going terribly wrong. Kaname looks at Zero whose face had gone dangerously pale, then to the doctor who was shouting orders to the nurses. That's when he noticed all of the blood on the floor. Scared, he looks to Zero who was fighting to stay conscious. Kaname pleads with Zero, "Please don't leave me. I need you. Please stay with me." Just then a steady noise is coming from one of the machines. The nurses and doctors fight to get Zero's heart to start again. When they do, they prep Zero for a C-section and Kaname opens his wrist to feed Zero his blood. He won't survive without it.

Hours later, Kaname sits in the chair next to Zero's bed. Zero still hasn't woken up yet. Kaname had nearly lost not only his daughter during delivery, but came to close to loosing Zero. Kaname was scared. If he hadn't resolved the problem with the Senate, he very well could have lost both of his children he didn't even know he was going to have, but he could have lost the most precious being to him, his beloved mate. Kaname goes to sleep thinking about what could have been.

The next morning, Kaname wakes up with a sore neck and looks at Zero, to see that Zero was watching him. Kaname carefully goes up to Zero to hold him. He's so happy, all he can manage to say is, "I love you Zero." Zero is still really tired, but needed to know about the other baby. "Kaname, what about the other baby?" Kaname looks up, lovingly at Zero. "We also have a younger daughter. I hope you don't mind, but I named her Ebony Azuel Kuran." Zero smiles and nods. He scoots over to make room for Kaname to lay down with him. Kaname carefully climbs up into the bed, laying Zero's head on his chest. "Kaname?" "Yes Zero, love?" "I love you too."

The End


End file.
